xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Guitar Hero II
Guitar Hero II is a sequel to the popular music rhythm, Guitar Hero. The game was developed by Harmonix and published by Activision and distributed by RedOctane. It was released in April 2007 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360. Controller The controller for GHII is based on a Gibson X-Plorer guitar. The neck of the guitar has five coloured buttons on it, each representing a note. When a button is held down, the Strum Bar on the main body of the guitar must be pressed to activate the note. On long notes during a song, the Whammy Bar on the edge of the main body can be pressed to create a unique sound. Difficulty Settings When playing Career Mode, 4 difficulties are available: Easy (35 songs, sections 1-7, no encores), uses three notes Medium (48 songs, all sections), uses four notes Hard (48 songs, all sections), uses all five notes Expert (48 songs, all sections), the Ultimate Challenge! Uses all five notes and is a lot faster Tracks Most of the songs in the game are very well-made covers made specially for the game, but a few are as they were performed by the original artists. Tracklisting Section 1: "Opening Licks" Cheap Trick - Surrender Toadies - Possum Kingdom Nirvana - Heart Shaped Box Rancid - Salvation KISS - Strutter ENCORE: Mötley Crüe - Shout at the Devil Section 2: "Amp Warmers" Danzig - Mother Pearl Jam - Life Wasted Warrant - Cherry Pie Wolfmother - Woman Van Halen - You Really Got Me ENCORE: Spinal Tap - Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight Section 3: "String Snappers" Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son Iggy Pop and the Stooges - Search and Destroy The Police - Message In a Bottle Alice Cooper - Billion Dollar Babies Alice In Chains - Them Bones ENCORE: Black Sabbath - War Pigs Section 4: "Thrash and Burn" Foo Fighters - Monkey Wrench Deep Purple - Hush Matthew Sweet - Girlfriend The Butthole Surfers - Who Was In My Room Last Night? Rolling Stones - Can't You Hear Me Knockin' ENCORE: Guns 'N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine Section 5: "Return of the Shred" Rick Derringer - Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo The Pretenders - Tattooed Love Boys Primus - John the Fisherman Allman Brothers - Jessica Thin Lizzy - Bad Reputation ENCORE: Aerosmith - Last Child Section 6: "Relentless Riffs" Heart - Crazy On You Stone Temple Pilots - Trippin' On A Hole In A Paper Heart My Chemical Romance - Dead! Rage Against The Machine - Killing in the Name The Sword - Freya ENCORE: Jane's Addiction - Stop Section 7: "Furious Fretwork" Anthrax - Madhouse Iron Maiden - The Trooper Stray Cats - Rock This Town Lamb of God - Laid to Rest Reverend Horton Heat - Psychobilly Freakout ENCORE: Rush - YYZ Section 8: "Face Melters" Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot The Living End - Carry Me Home Suicidal Tendencies - Institutionalized Dick Dale - Misirlou Megadeth - Hangar 18 ENCORE: Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird Sections 1-7 can be played on all difficulties, section 8 only on Medium or higher. Unlockable Tracks Several songs can also be purchased through the in-game store: The Last Vegas - "Raw Dog" Drist - "Arterial Black" Anarchy Club - "Collide" Ounce of Self - "Drink Up" That Handsome Devil - "Elephant Bones" Valient Thorr - "Fall of Pangea" Vagiant - "FTK" Brian Kahanek - "Gemini" The Acro-Brats - "Laughtrack" Freezepop - "Less Talk More Rokk" (this is not a typo) Buckethead - "Jordan" Noble Rot - "Kicked To The Curb" The Amazing Royal Crowns - "Mr. Fix-it" Every Time I Die - "The New Black" Breaking Wheel - "One For The Road" The Neighborhoods - "Parasite" Bang Camaro - "Push Push (Lady Lightning)" Count Zero - "Radium Eyes" Megasus - "Red Lottery" All That Remains - "Six" Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives - "Soy Bomb" Shadows Fall - "The Light That Blinds" Dethklok - "Thunderhorse" Strong Bad - "Trogdor" Voivod - "X-Stream" Made in Mexico - "Yes We Can" Downloadable Tracks Three packs of songs are also available for download from the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Track Pack 1 (500 MSP) Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" The Exies - "Hey You" Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" Track Pack 2 (500 MSP) Queen - "Killer Queen" The Donnas - "Take It Off" The Edgar Winter Group - "Frankenstein" Track Pack 3 (500 MSP) Red Hot Chilli Peppers - "Higher Ground" Bad Religion - "Infected" Incubus - "Stellar" Category:Guitar Hero Category:Guitar video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Music games Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games Category:Activision games